Los que ganan en la guerra
by Lainfreya
Summary: Severus Snape debate consigo mismo la actitud de sus dos amos: Dumbledore y Voldemort


_Declaimer: Ya sabemos que ningun personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece_

_Mmm pues escribi esto despues de leer el libro 6, porque es lo que se me ha ocurrido que prodria pensar Snape XD. Aunque la historia van a ser más como fragmentos de la vida de Snape en primera persona. XDD._

_Este primer episodio se desarrolla cronologicamente despues del regreso de Voldemort en el libro4 pero con los datos del libro 6._

* * *

**Los Que Ganan En La Guerra**

Creo que fue un muggle llamado José Fouche quien dijo: "todo cambio para seguir igual"

Una vez más la guerra ha comenzado, pero¿por qué recomenzó algo que hace 17 años aterrorizo a tantos? Pues porque desde entonces y antes de eso las cosas son exactamente iguales.

Y aquí estoy yo, Severus Snape, en medio de dos bandos que defienden ideales por igual, con igual encono y fervor. Los dos sostienen que tiene la razón y los dos creen que el otro debe ser eliminado.

Inclusive ambos tienen sus campeones a los que obligaran a enfrentarse algún día y yo mientras me limito a observarlos, ser un espía doble no es fácil pero la tarea se simplifica cuando observas las habilidades y debilidades de tus amos. Y créanme si es graciosa la manera de que ambos se identifican.

En la guerra si bien hay mucha destrucción es cierto que algunos cuantos sacan provecho y también afirmo que al final no serán los protagonistas los mayor provecho saquen.

El día que volví con Voldemort supe como observador pasivo había terminado y que muy pronto tendría que tomar la decisión de a que bando pertenecer realmente fue fácil, pertenecerías al mió, nada más importante que eso.

Cuando arribé a la mansión Riddle con el resto de los mortífagos envuelto en la capa, con la capucha puesta y la mascara. Recuerdo la sorpresa de todos pues llegaba con dos horas de retraso a la llamada de mi amo, el silencio del lugar se hizo tenso nadie sabía lo que ocurriría.

Me limite a colocarme a mi respectivo lugar en el círculo de mis compañeros el cual se encontraba casi desierto, demasiadas muertes al servicio de este amo. Voldemort al percatarse de mi presencia me miro con sus rojizas pupilas entrecerradas, de pronto alzo una mano y me llamó: Severus Snape acércate.

Hubo revuelo quienes me conocían como profesor de Howgarts se sobresaltaron y quienes sabían que fui mortífago contuvieron la respiración respire y avance ante el señor oscuro, sabia que mantener la calma seria crucial. Solo lamentaba que Voldemort pronunciara mi nombre en voz alta.

-¿A que has venido?

-he venido a la convocación del señor tenebroso, mi señor.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?

-he tenido inconvenientes master que me gustaría explicarle en privado- no había levantado la cabeza ni un instante, no estaba listo para enfrentarme a su mirada. Pero tendría que hacerlo

-mírame Severus- Como siempre la impresión de su mirada era que te atravesaba intentando descubrir todo aquello que no se le decía, como siempre la mejor actitud era mostrarse sumiso y respetuoso.

Después de un instante él ordeno a los mortífagos que se retiraran, ello entre sorprendidos y furiosos retrocedió y salieron de ahí.

Al terminar todos de salir Voldemort volvió a mirarme y dijo:

-dime lo que tengas que decirme, pero recuerda que nadie puede engañar a lord voldemort

- lo se mi amo y por eso le contare la verdad. He venido aquí bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore.

Voldemort entre cerro sus ojos con furia y cosa curiosa también me pareció ver sorpresa. Pero no dijo nada esa es su forma de ser, siempre guarda las apariencias, supongo que no seria un amo temible si no fuera así.

-Mi señor- procedí a explicarme –como usted sabe bien hace quince años fui enviado a Howgarts con objeto de buscar empleo con la intención de infiltrarme en La Orden del Fénix de Dumbledore. Debo recordarle que garcías a eso puedo librarse de dos de sus mas fuertes oponentes. Ahora he venido a reportarle que he seguido cumpliendo sus órdenes satisfactoriamente, me he ganado de Dumbledore, soy miembro de La Orden del Fénix y ahora inclusive he venido hasta aquí por sus órdenes.

-como siempre tienes buenas excusas Severus- me dijo el señor tenebroso – pero dime como puedo confiar en tus palabras

-amo, puede ordenar lo que sea –sabia que no podía sino esperar que él pidiera algo pues cualquier cosa que yo ofreciera podría resultar sospechoso

-levanta la cabeza y mírame –Voldemort empuño su varita, de inmediato supe lo que se avecinaba, levante el rostro listo para encararme al mas grande maestro de legeremancia.

Quince años de recuerdos bajo su escrutinio, sabia que si me resistía seria el fin pues de inmediato Voldemort pensaría que algo intentaba ocultar, así que incapaz de cerrar los ojos intente mantener la calma. El truco mental seria sencillo en hechos que te perturbaran relacionarlo con la Orden del Fénix y fingir que en un acto reflejo te desviaba de esos recuerdos de esa forma el recuerdo terminaba siendo confuso para el que entraba en la mente. Si jugaba bien podía aparentar una molestia hacia Dumbledore y mi devoción a Voldemort.

Como fuera lo que Voldemort vio lo complació pero aun así desconfiaba -¿qué lugar era donde te dijo que vinieras?

-era la enfermería señor, ahí se encontraba Potter después de regresar de su enfrentamiento con usted, Dumbledore nos cito ahí.

-¿quienes se encontraban ahí?

-Sirius Black, los Weasley, Minerva Mcgonagall y el mismo Dumbledore.

-¿Qué hizo Dumbledore?

-Asigno misiones, a Black le dijo que reuniera a la antigua Orden del Fénix y se refugiara; A Bill Weasley lo envió a hablar con su padre para ganar adeptos en el misterio, debo decir amo, que Funge no cree en su retorno –ante esto Voldemort esbozo una fría sonrisa –claro! Los del ministerio se negaran a creerlo, por ahora eso conviene a mis planes hasta que se den cuenta de lo frágil que es su posición. Continua.- me ordeno

-A Mcgonagall le dijo que llamara Hagrid y madame Máxime para empezar negociaciones con los gigantes. Por ultimo a mi me pidió que me pusiera en contacto con los mortífagos para realizar una labor de espionaje.- No me quedaba más que decir la verdad, tal vez así obtuviera información que llevar a Dumbledore

-interesante todo lo que me cuentas Severus, pero a un así me interesa hacerte una última pregunta¿Cómo se entero Dumbledore que eras un mortífago?

Debo admitir que aunque esperaba la pregunta nunca supe darle una respuesta adecuada, así que opte por decirle la verdad –yo se lo dije –conteste –le dije que había oído la profecía y que se lo había comunicado a mi señor argumentando sentir me sumamente arrepentido por la muerte de los Potter –tanto él como yo sabíamos que era mentira tal cosa.

-¿Así que lo engañaste?

No conteste, mire fijamente el piso, por un momento mientras me preguntaba que tan cierto era lo que había dicho. De cualquier forma Voldemort no me dejo contestar supongo que pensó que siendo sincero o no tenia un espía infiltrado que le proporcionaría información de la orden.

-Bien Severus, Lord Voldemort te acepta a su servicio nuevamente. Ve a ver Lucius y realicen juntos la misión que les encomendé. Ahora retírate- ordeno

Me incline y salí de ahí, al menos había salido vivo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llege a la mansión Malfoy, se dirigió con paso resuelto a la entrada, 16 años hacia que no pisaba ese lugar pero era como si fuera ayer, recordaba a la perfección el sinuoso laberinto de arbustos que bloqueaban ala entrada, además de la forma de llamar a la puerta. Pero algo había cambiado en lugar de abrir la puerta Dobby la abrió otro elfo domestico, quien por supuesto no conocía y que me pregunto que quería.

-vengo a ver al señor Lucius Malfoy, dígale que de parte de Severus Snape

-Pase, el señor Malfoy lo esta esperando

Sonrei mientras entraba: siempre igual Lucius anticipándose a los acontecimientos.

El elfo me condujo a las habitaciones particulares de su amo, una vez en la puerta desapareció. La puesta se abrió por si sola y entre

-buenas noches Severus hacia tiempo que no te veía –dijo una voz divertida en el fondo de la habitación

-Lo mismo digo Lucius –Entre, un vistazo fue suficiente para reconocer la habitación, era una especie de biblioteca-estudio con la variante de e que estaba llena de artefactos mágicos en los estantes. Fotografías de Draco en diversas edades en marcos de plata se veían en el escritorio, en cuanto a Lucius se veía prácticamente igual que hacia 16 años con la variante de alguna líneas de expresión, sentado sobre un sillón de terciopelo verde sus ojos azul grisáceo resaltaban, sus manos descansaban sobre los brazos del sillón y aun así podía apreciarse que tenia una postura lista y expectante.

-No sabes cuanto he extrañado tus visitas-dijo Lucius

-Lamento no sentir lo mismo mi querido viejo amigo

Lucius mostró una cara de decepción durante un instante pero se recupero de inmediato y dijo –supongo que el dark Lord te ha enviado a ayudarme en mi misión, sino lo más probable es que estarías muerto.

-entonces vamos, antes o después hay que acabar la misión.

Lucius se incorporo tomo su capa y salieron por una puerta posterior de su casa puesto que para todo el mundo el señor Malfoy se había recogido temprano, todos incluía a su mujer.

La misión encomendada por el dark Lord fue sencilla sin embargo tuvimos que eliminar a un muggle que estaba en el lugar ya que escucho parte de la conversación que tenia con Lucius. Aunque creo que Lucius lo hizo mas para recuperar viejos tiempos ya que cuando le hice la observación de que pudimos haber borrado su memoria él me miro sonriendo y dijo: -de cualquier forma no es demasiado esfuerzo –mientras lanzaba el _avada kedavra_ su expresión era la de alguien que había hecho su buena obra del día. Exactamente igual que hacia 20 años cuando recién había sido grabado con la marca tenebrosa. En esa época recuerdo, eramos jóvenes con un futuro prometedor (bueno, supongo que Lucius más que yo) inclusive tal vez éramos lo que podría llamarse idealista pues después de todo anhelar el poder es un ideal.

Mientras recordaba todo esto al ver ese muggle muerto y a Lucius sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que los viejos tiempos podían regresar.

Sacudi la cabeza y por señas le indique a Lucios que debían irse. Se desaparecieron del lugar para aparecer en los terrenos de la mansión de Lucius después de un breve despedida nos separaron ya habría tiempo de reportarles la misión al dark Lord en la próxima llamada. Con un movimiento de varita desaparecí y reaparecí frente a los jardines de Howgarts.

Entre al castillo cuando daban las 5 de la mañana en el reloj de comedor me dirigí a mi despacho, camine en los pasillos del colegio mientras reflexionaba mi comportamiento, el de mis amos y los próximos pasos a dar, de pronto una voz interrumpió sus reflexiones.

-Severus¿podríamos hablar un momento? –esa voz conocida, una voz amable que siempre desconcertaba por la confianza que expresaba

- Claro profesor. ¿Prefiere ahora o más tarde puedo pasar a su despacho?

- Ahora será lo mejor. Acompáñame a mi despacho, si eres tan amable.

Nos dirigimos al despacho del director

Estaba agradecido con Dumbledore por todo lo que había hecho por mi pero también tenia claro que lo mas probable es que su época ya había pasado.

Cuando llegamos a su despacho me invito a sentar y comenzó a interrogarme sobre lo que me había preguntado Voldemort, le conté lo mas detallado que pude mi entrevista con el dark Lord. No entiendo como Dumbledore sigue llamándolo Voldemort ya aunque no creo, como las demás personas, que su nombre es un tabú ya debería saber que pronunciar ese nombre llama la atención de inmediato y efectivamente pude ver como todos los retratos procuraba no perderse una palabra de nuestra conversación.

Cuando pase a mi pequeña aventura con Lucius me limite a decirle que contactamos a un antiguo par de informantes; no me pareció prudente lo del muggle se que se preocuparía y ahora lo que mas me importa es tener su plena confianza me miro con sus profundos ojos azules, calidos y amables; él nunca ha usado la legeremancia conmigo pero su mirada puede llagar a ser tan penetrante como la del dark Lord cuando termine mi relato puso una mano sobre mi hombro para animarme y me despidió de su despacho.

Dumbledore es curioso, actúa como si fuera un padre preocupado y luego te manda hacer cosa en las que arriesgas la vida.

* * *

_Notas finales: Pues aqui esta, es que no es por nada pero aunque me cae muy bien yo no creo que Severus Snape sea el incondicional de Dumbledore o el traidor al servicio de Voldemort, así que por eso se me ocurrio escribir algo así_

_Bueno solo me queda decir Gracias por leer._


End file.
